The Incredible Memoirs of Mr Jin
by BrokenLeadingLady.x
Summary: An alternative take on Jin's post-Tekken 6 life, based on my brother's portrayal of Jin whilst roleplaying. OOC, slight crossover at some points, written by my brother, beta-read by me. Rated for strong language and alcohol abuse!
1. Prologue

The Incredible Memoirs of Mr Jin

Prologue

I'm Jin.

That's right. Jin. The child of a woman, a man, and a devil. You can see the normality already. Most of you know the story - fathers disappear, mother gets killed, packed off to live with grandpa. Though Namco has filled your heads with an alternative version of my tale. Between the third and fourth Iron Fist tournaments, I did indeed live in Australia for a while. It was during this time I first met Dante (that's right, Devil May Cry Dante). We soon developed a close friendship based on our mutual love of drinking. Through this, on a night out, we met Genesis Rhapsodos.

Genesis, Dante and myself decided to form a band, with Dante on drums, myself on guitar and Genesis on vocals. We called our band "Genesis and the Rhapsodos's". Shortly after releasing our record (which was met with little acclaim), the band was forced to split, mostly due to our inability to find a bass player (though Yoshimitsu did apply for the position). Oh yeah, and Genesis died. Dante and I decided to keep going with music, and formed our new band, "Dante and Jin's Devilish Rock Explosion". This band too released a record, our full length album "Devil Demon Duo", which was met with some positive reviews, despite being half finished as we were kicked out of the studio for drunken behaviour. After this, the events of the fourth tournament took place, and in the days between the fourth and fifth tournament, I booked some time in a local studio and recorded my solo experimental psychadelic rock album "Kackt". After this, the events of the sixth tournament took place. Most of you have got your own ideas about how it ended, but I will tell you the truth. I kicked Lars' ass. But, my falling down a pit with Azazel did come true. When I eventually pulled myself out of the deep chasm, Kazuya had taken control of the Zaibatsu once more. I managed to pull what little money I had and buy myself a flat (apartment). It was a fixer-upper, so I got it at a great price. I just haven't fixed it up.

Kazuya started acting very strangely towards me at this point, treating me nice, buying me gifts, giving me money. I know you're thinking 'what's wrong with that?'. Problem is, the man treats me as if I'm _**three years old**_.

I'll paint the scene for you: Myself, Hwoarang, and Asuka were enjoying a night out at Law's (sushi bar by day, karaoke bar by night) when Kazuya strides in, pulls the bar stool right out from under me, and puts a baby's high chair in it's place. I should point out, before we go any further, to save confusion, Kazuya and Devil somehow found a way to split themselves in half, though while doing this, managed to half their intelligence at the same time, and both developed a want to get to know me in a father-son environment. Yet again, I know what you're thinking. 'How the hell could that ever happen?' To be honest, I have not got a fucking idea. It just did. But anyway, that's enough of an intro. Best get on with the incredible memoirs of Mr Jin.


	2. Chapter 1: Come and Knock on My Door

Chapter I: Come and Knock on My Door, I'll Tell You to Fuck Off

Oh, how I hate the world. A world filled with Kazuyas and toilets. I've got a job, a toilet cleaner at the Mishima Zaibatsu office building. It used to be Hwoarang's job, but when I came in need of work, he got promoted to Head of Office Furniture, so I could have a job that "is suitable for a young boy like yourself".

Oh, how I _hate_ the world. Such a backwards world, a world of Kazuyas and _toilets._

"So the karaoke's on at Law's tonight," Hwoarang shouted from the cubicle he was occupying, while I cleaned the toilet in the one next to it.

"You comin' along, Kazama?"

Despite being reviled as one of the evil despots who plunged the world into war, I was well loved at Law's karaoke nights for my wonderful singing voice.  
"Where else would I be tonight?"

"When are you ever anywhere else, on any night?"  
Okay. So I'm a big drinker. Scratch that - I'm an alcoholic. Though luckily, I possess a super devil liver.

"Shut it."

Hwoarang flushes the toilet and steps out to wash his hands.

"Bryan and Yoshimitsu are gonna be there as well."

"Great, we can do Bohemian Rhapsody."

That's me, Bryan and Yoshimitsu's party piece.

"In fact, I think everyone's gonna be there," Hwoarang said over the thundering sound of running water.

"Oh, that's it. I'm quitting," I proclaimed to the sight of an unflushed toilet that shocked me so much, the cigarette fell from my mouth.

This would probably be a good time to mention I've started smoking like a chimney, but it's a high pressure job.

"Man, that thing could take on a life of it's own!" Hwoarang said as he leaned over my shoulder to get a look.

* * *

So this is my flat. Come in the front door into the hall, to the left, there's the living room, which has an old couch I found in a dumpster, and a small black and white TV that I bought off Paul for a fiver.

Further up the hall to the left, there's a large room which I use to store junk. To the right, there's my toilet/wet room/kitchen. By that I mean, there was a toilet, a sink and a drain, so I attached a watering can to the ceiling in place of a shower, and a portable stove which is just sitting in the corner, and straight onward, there's my bedroom. I couldn't afford a bed because I bought the stove, so I've got a hammock, and several sculptures I've made. Yes, I sculpt. Mostly Kazuya, and then I punch the faces off my sculptures.

I've gotten ready in my fanciest clothes; a pair of black trousers with a flame going up one leg, which I call the "Jin Jeans", a black t-shirt, some boots, and my heavy hooded jacket. Yeah. I look smart.

As I was getting ready to leave, there was a knock on my door. I looked through the peephole to see it was the man of the annoying American couple who live below me.

"What do you want this time, Tom?"

"Mr Jin, your cat's been rifling through our garbage again."

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, that cat's NOT mine!"

"Then why does it have 'Property of Jin' shaved into the side of it?" he asked, holding up the cat, which he had had under his arm.

"Mmm, I must have done that when I was legless."

"You're always drunk, Mr Jin."

"Yeah, fuck off Tim."

"It's Tom!" he screamed as I slammed the door in his face.

Anyway, I've got a night out to look forward to. You'll probably know my involvment with Nina Williams over the sixth tournament. Since Kazuya's taking over of the Zaibatsu, she's been made his secretary.

I've tried to maintain our friendship through this time, and hopefully something more, (yes, that's right, all of you who wrote fanfictions on the subject were right) but there's just one problem.

She seems to have forgot I exist.

Oh, how I hate this world, this world of silent Ninas, invisible Jins and filthy, unflushed fucking _toilets._


	3. Chapter 2: Ogre Killed my Mother

Chapter II: Ogre Killed my Mother, Now I'm a Mad Person

I can't remember much of last night. Emm, ewmm, emm, ehh... yeah. At least I remember why. The pounding in my head's a good reminder. I feel out of sorts, in disarray, unbalanced.

Wait a fucking minute.

I'm not the only one in this hammock.

You can imagine how glad I was to discover I had knocked over one of my statues on my way to bed and it just landed in the hammock.

It's my day off work, so I think I'll relax at Law's.

"KAZAMA!" Law screamed as I walked through the door.

"What? What did I do this time?"

"You see all those broken tables?"

I turned around to get a look at the seating area. Indeed, there were some tables with cracks in them, some wobbling, and some obliterated.

"What about it?"

"'What about it?' You owe me 150 bucks, that's what's about it!"

"Ahh, I'll make it back to you in drink."

Law let out a defeated sigh.

"Your usual, Kazama?"

"Yeah."

"One round that is enough to do ten people coming right up..."

"Brilliant."

I took my drinks and went over to my usual booth, at the back of the restaurant area, next to the window.

Law's is the hangout for all the usual Iron Fist fighters who have nothing better to do. Here's one coming now:

"I have a riddle for you," Raven said as he materialized sitting across from me.

"What is it...?" I answered.

"What is one in six, but never alone, or five of the boats?" he quizzed.

"Is it you, Raven?"

"Correct," he congratulated in a gleeful tone.

"Great. Now leave me alone. _Please,"_ I demanded.

"As you wish," he said as he disappeared.

Yup, this where every useless, layabout degenerate in the game can be found.

"BOOOOOOOOB!" was the usual cry let out as soon as Hwoarang arrived. It was his way of announcing his presence. I don't know what he was referring to, but we all assume he was referring to himself.

"What's up, Kazama?" Hwoarang asked.

"Why the long face?" he asked upon not getting a reply.

"Same thing that's always wrong with me," I replied. "Ogre killed my mother and now I'm a mad person." (Which was incidentally the title of the opening track on my album.)

"Man, are you _still_ on that?" he asked. "I mean, I think you'd have bigger problems, like when both your fathers, and your grandfather, and your great-grandfather tried to kill you?"

I simply glared at him with an immense hatred like no other.

"That reminds me, I saw Kazuya," he stated, in his usual idiotic tone.

"Riveting," I replied sarcastically.

"He was outside your flat."

"What?" I shouted.

"Yeah, he had a big parcel with him, probably another baby present, haha lulzmachine," he jested, but it was no laughing matter.

* * *

"Mr Jin!" Trip shouted.

"What is it, Tony?" I asked flatly.

"It's _Tom,_" he replied, angrily. "A strange man with hair much like yourself dropped this off. You weren't in, so I had to take it for you," he said, handing me a large box.

"Um, yeah. Thanks," I said, taking the box from him.

Once back inside my flat, I opened the box and peered inside to see its contents.

"_Kazuya,_" I hissed.

* * *

"I'm here to see Mr Mishima," I said to the receptionist in a flat yet malignant tone.

"Do you have an appointment?" she said in her irritatingly squeaky voice.

"No, I don't. Does that matter?" I asked. (Though you could probably tell I was asking a question due to the presence of a question mark.)

"Yes, it does, you cannot see him without an appointment!"

"Yeah, whatever," I said as I strolled right past her into the elevator.

"WAIT, MR JI-" she was cut off by the elevator doors closing behind me.

I walked down the hallway, seething with rage.

"Um, eh, Jin, what are you doing here?" Nina asked as I walked towards the door to Kazuya's office (formerly known as _the whole top floor of the building._).

"I'm here to see that stupid, lumbering idiot behind that door."

"Uh, I can't let you in."

"Try and stop me," I said as I kicked the doors open.

As soon as I saw him, I took the "present" he had sent and launched it right towards him. With a resounding thud and a yelp, the tricycle bounced off his skull.

"What is the meaning of this, boy?" he asked. "Don't you like the present?"

"Oh, no. It's wonderful. I'll just throw out my motorbike _right away,_" I said mockingly.

"Excellent! I'll make arrangements for it to be picked up," he proclaimed.

"No you won't, you idiot, I'm BEING SARCASTIC!"

"Why, boy?" he asked. "Why don't you _love me?_" he pleaded.

"Because you're an idiot," I said as I left.

Whilst on the ground floor as I was leaving, I walked past a poster, intended to motivate the workers. It had Kazuya standing proud and smug in his usual purple suit with the words "Do your work, wear my haircut" underneath him, and indeed, everyone here had the same hairstyle as Kazuya, only myself, Hwoarang and Nina escaped that fate. I pulled a black marker out from my pocket, a devilish grin adorning my face.

"Hehe...hahaha... MUHAHAHAHAHAha!"


	4. Chapter 3: The Devil and a Broomstick

Chapter III: The Devil and a Broomstick

So, Kazuya didn't take me drawing "Jin Bangs" onto the image on every one of the work posters very well, and due to everyone going around with _my_ haircut, I got fired. Yaaaaay. Smiley face!

Though Kazuya, being the idiot that he is, continues to give me more money than a human being would need, I'm going to Law's.

I sat at my usual seat, reading a magazine that I had bought. There was an interview with Dante about his current and past musical work, should be interesting.

"So, Dante, I hear you've got a new band going."

"Yeah! It's a solo project. It's more of a techno band, though, but with guitars and drums, playing metal at the same time as the techno. The band is called Gargenstrikenheim."

"So when did you start that?"

"Just after 'Dante and Jin's Devilish Rock Explosion' fell to bits."

"So, will anything ever happen with your old band, 'Genesis and the Rhapsodos's'?"

"Well, I've heard that Genesis is alive again, so, who knows? I might give Jin a call and see if he's up for it. But, then there's the bass player problem. I was in Twilight Town a while ago and I bumped into Xemnas, apparently all the members of his band were killed recently, so we might ask him to play bass because he's the most bitchin' bassist in all the universe."

Oh, shit. Speak of the devil, my phone started ringing.

"What's happening, Genesis?"

"Get your guitar and we'll meet you outside your flat in fifteen minutes."

He hung up. Smiley face!

I was standing out in the front drive with my guitar and my amp, when that same, stupid voice called out from behind me:

"Mr Jin!"

Alright, so I had been playing my guitar very loudly before I went outside to wait on the guys.

"What do you want, Todd?"

"It's _Tom._ I have a complaint to make about the noise you were making."

"I'm leaving now, so you can leave me alone."

"I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down in future, Mr Jin."

"Sure, Thelonious, whatever."

"It's _Tom!"_

He turned to walk away.

"Yeah, Tabitha, that's what I said."

The sound of screeching tyres distracted me as Dante's van, or as we call it, the Freakmobile, stopped just in front of me.

"Duu_uu_uuu_d_e!" Dante shouted as he leaned out of the window.

"Get your _shit_ in the van and let's _go_!"

I walked around and opened up the back doors of the van.

"Hey, Xemnas."

"Hi, Jin," the man said from where he was, crushed in amongst Dante's drum kit and other various pieces of gear.

I put my stuff in and took a seat in the front with Genesis and Dante.

"What's he doing stuck back there?"

"Well, we were saving you the front seat, weren't we?" Genesis replied from where he was sitting, his body doubled over so his face was practically at his feet.

"Yeah, the session musicians sit in the back. Anyway, we've got a _gig_!" Dante shouted. Dante _always _shouted.

"When? If it's now, I'll kill you both."

"Next month," Genesis informed me. "Since we split up, we've actually gained some popularity."

"Yeah, I know," I answered, remembering when a man wearing nothing but Dante's hairdo and Genesis' coat asked me to autograph his buttcheeks.

"We've already got _support bands_!" Dante also informed, much louder. "I bumped into Akira and Ryo."

"Yeah, their band actually got off the ground," Genesis added.

"You mean 'When Devilman was Killed by Satan'? Yeah, Akira sent me their album."

Their band looks up to us in a musical sense, because we're better than them.

"What's the venue?" I asked.

"_Law's_!" Dante shouted.

"What?" I repeated in horror.

Dante turned, taking his eyes away from the road when we were driving at full speed, leaning over Genesis' crumpled form to stick his face right next to mine.

"I SAID, IT'S AT LAW'S!"

"I bet people heard that in Radiant Garden," Xemnas mumbled in the back.

"Let's hope what happened at Dante & Jin's Devilish Rock Explosion's gig doesn't happen again with us, eh Jin?" Genesis said.

Xemnas' head popped over the back of the seats.

"You mean when that crazy chick who think's she's his girlfriend chased him around the whole night and Dante had to do the whole gig on his own? That was awesome!"

They all laughed in unison.

"I'll find some way to make sure Xiao isn't there."

* * *

A/N: The name of the band 'When Devilman was Killed by Satan' was inspired by something I saw on Devilman Wiki, and I don't take credit for it :3


	5. Chapter 4: I Used All My Brainpower

Chapter IV: I Used All my Brainpower to Kill My Intelligence

When Dante said "_support bands_", he meant "support _band_", which means I needed to go on the hunt for another act. Sure, we were known for being a bit outrageous and crazy on stage, but we're a quality and well known band. It shouldn't be too hard.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Hell no."

"No fucking way."

"NO."

"But Mr Jin, I don't have a band!"

"Was worth a try. Sorry Tilbert."

"My name is _Tom!_"

I was out of options. I had to go to my last resort.

"My band's too cool to be seen with your band, Jin!"

"What? You released ONE demo and played ONE gig that was a disaster. How could you say that, Devil?"

"Because you're all mad! Do you know just how much money Law had to pay in repairs last time you played? Do you know how many people died or were seriously injured in that fire your band caused on the stage?"

"Why should I care? We rocked."

"That's not the point! What makes you think you can get away with such behaviour?"

"Because I'M JIN! I'm the _main character _of this fic! I can do whatever the hell I want! So are you gonna play the gig or not?"

"...I'll call Azazel and see what he thinks."

"Awesome."

Of course I remember the fire. It was great! I wrote a song about it for my solo album.

_I was in a rock band, and that band was shit_

_I was in a rock band, but Dante is an ass_

_I'm Jin_

_I'm Jin_

_I was in a rock band, that band played a gig_

_That gig ended badly, many people died_

_There was a fire_

_I'm Jin_

_That gig ended early because of that big fire_

_We knocked over the drum kit and set those drums on fire_

_I'm Jin_

_The western remix..._

Ok, so the track was neither western nor a remix but there was another song on the album called 'I'm Jin' and that song had 'I'm Jin' in the lyrics. Wait, look, it's my album so I don't have to explain myself...

And now, with that, I'm going home to punch some statues.

Ok, home is boring. I'm going to Law's...

* * *

It was your usual night, everyone was there. As soon as I entered Hwoarang & Asuka waved me over to where they were sitting at the bar.

"Jin!" Asuka smiled, apparently happy to see me. "Where the hell have you been?" she shouted, a firm grip on my ear.

"AHH! I do have other family, you know!" I tried to defend myself as Hwoarang laughed so hard he collapsed against the bar. "I was visiting Devil!"

Asuka stuck her face in front of mine in a threatening way, stayed that way for a few seconds to the the suspense build, before...

She let go of me & smiled again.

"Ok then!"

I so saw that coming, did you?

"Hwoarang, get Jin a drink!" Asuka demanded, without even turning to face him.

"WHAT! I don't have enough money to get him the amount of drinks he'll need for a first round!" Hwoarang shouted in horror.

"I SAID GET MY COUSIN A DRINK!" She screamed, still not turning to face him. Thus I caught the brunt of it, my ears were ringing.

Hwoarang sighed in defeat before turning to Law.

"So, how have you bee-"

I put my hand up to stop Asuka from talking further. "Do you hear that?" I asked with a look of pure and utter terror painted on my face.

"Hear wha-"

I put my hand up once more. "Shh! Just listen."

And there it was. A great harbinger of doom. A chorus of angels of death singing plague and destruction upon what was my night out. Ling Xiaoyu.

"Is my boyfriend here? My boyfriend Jin?"

"Hide me!" I begged, grabbing on to Asuka's collar. "Don't let her find me!"

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll help you out."

And before I knew what was happening, I found my face firmly embedded in Anna Williams' bosom.

"Don't worry, no-one'll find you there." She patted the back of my head.

"Thanks, Anna."

"My pleasure. But she's not looking anymore." She pushed me back a bit. "Plus, any longer and you would owe me money."

With that, I ran towards the lavatory. Maybe I could hide in there, or jump out the window, or-

"There's my boyfriend, Jin!"

"AAAAAHHH!" Asuka shot out of nowhere and tackled Xiaoyu to the ground.

Using the chaos to my advantage, I managed to run out the front door. But unfortunately, despite her best efforts, Asuka was defeated.

"There you are, Jin!" She came running out the door behind me, arms open for some kind of sick embrace, the stuff of a sick Xiaoyin fan's fantasy. But this is reality.

"NOOOOOOO!" I ran as fast as I could, was almost hit by a car, and saw what could only be described as an 18-year-old girl running through a car.

Now that's determination, I'll give her that much.

* * *

Somehow, I found myself here. The mall. I ran into a shop, leapt into a clothes rack and had sat there for hours. And hours. And hours...

As I hid behind a line of clothes hanging on the rack, the sound of shop shutters going down could be heard, in amongst a voice screaming "WHERE DID MY BOYFRIEND JIN GO?"

"Someone please kill me!" I whispered.


End file.
